


PWP prompts

by Mikamod



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously just Fem!Jamie smut prompts while I try and work out an actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP prompts

First time  
Jamie's back hit the bed, pushing the air from her lungs Vinny's lips inches from hers diving back in to steal another kiss. His hands running over her body, flushed pink with arousal. She smiled wickedly before wrapping her fingers around his cock, flicking her wrist as he suckled kisses on her breasts. 

"Come on, Vincent." Jamie fleetingly, teasingly kissed him.

Vinny smiles as he inched his cock into her, taking his sweet time to enjoy the woman laying under him.

Oral sex.  
"Fuck Jane." Noble had his fingers twisted in Jane Riordan's dark hair, it felt like silk in his hands. 

Still not as nice as her mouth around his cock, her delicate tongue slipping around him, Jane's hands were warm as she pinned his hips to the bed to keep him from arching up into her throat.   
She looked up at him with those mesmerizing eyes, hazel peppered with blue, he lost it. Tugging her hair in what little warning he could give the woman. 

He came down from his high he looked down at her, she had a small bit still on her lips. Noble couldn't help but pull her in for a hungry kiss. 

"Your turn."

Fingering  
Vinny watched entrapped as Jamie's chest heaved and her fingers moved in herself, she was shivering and shaking as her other hand moved up to play with her nipples.

Vincent walked to her, slipping his fingers into her vagina moving them along with hers. He took his other hand to play with her clit, trying to bring her to peak, get her voice to shake and her body to start quivering.

Outdoors sex  
"We're going to get arrested." Jamie wished she had a better edge of conviction in her voice, but as each of Noble's thrusts had her meeting the wall pushing gasps and moans out of her over and over again she knew it didn't

Car sex  
This was by far one of the stupidest things she'd ever done, her pants were throw off somewhere in the cramped car but aside from that, all clothes were still on, in case they needed to look decent, which she doubted they would fully clothed. 

The windows were fogged from their breath, her hair mussed from Vincent's hands and static as it brushed the car roof.

Biting/scratching  
Jamie worked like hell to hide the bite marks that Vinny left behind last night, she really wished it was winter so she could get away with a turtleneck.

But at least she got him back, her grip on his shoulders as he fucked up into her must be a bitch against the rough material of the uniform so it was either deal with that or the heat from an extra layer.

Phone sex  
Jamie could have screamed, she had a vibrator in one hand and her burner in the other. 

Noble's voice on the other end washed over her as she worked the toy in and out of herself, as he spoke to her telling her how much he wanted to be inside of her, his voice husky from his own arousal. 

Public sex  
Noble looked around relaxed as possible, loving the tall booth that he and Jane had decided to sit in. 

He smirked and trailed his fingers up her legs, please with the shiver that followed his fingers. He stopped when he realized that she didn't have any panties on, he still can't believe he was dating this wonderful woman. 

Her hands grabbed his wrist and moved it up against her cunt which was already well on the way to being soaked, he ordered his food as he slips two fingers into Jane, working and stretching them inside of her, his thumb working her clit. 

He wondered if he could make her cum at the table or if she'd drag him to the bathroom first?

Porn (watching it or making it)  
Jamie's moans were slightly lower than the blond girl on the video but it somehow just made the situation hotter, and it had even been her idea. 

Who was Vinny to say no?

Desperation  
"Please, oh fuck please fuck me!"

Jamie was tied up to the headboard with a small vibrator buzzing against her clit. Vinney was standing at the foot of the bed, the remote held in his hands as he turned down the vibrator.

"Fuck, dammit just fuck me already!"

Costumes/dressing-up/crossdressing  
Well this felt almost sacrilegious, the lingerie 'cop uniform' felt strange and out of place in comparison to the actual uniform, she wore every day.

But hey it was pretty hot.

Role play  
"So Miss Office-"

Jamie pulled on the cuffs around Nobles wrists forcing him closer to her aching core. 

"I thought you agreed to remain silent. Maybe you should do something with that mouth."

Noble dove right in, slow licks around her lips, every so often sucking her clit making her practically purr.

Forbidden love/tryst  
"My names's not Jane, Noble."

He looked at her, finding nothing but open honesty on her face. So she was finally coming clean to him.

"I'm a co-" He pulled her into a solid kiss, stealing the words from her tongue.

"I know, Officer Jamie Reagan." He brushed her hair back, kissing her cheek. "So how about we start being who we are, instead of playing characters." 

She nodded pulling him to her lips as he slipped his button up off of her shoulders, kissing his way down her neck and pulling her close moving towards the bed. He laid her down enjoying the new side to her, open and honest.   
They breathed together and moving in time with each other, heartbeats in a matching rhythm as the night fluttered by, they took their time like they knew that they wouldn't have this chance again.

Hurt/comfort  
Jamie's hands still felt numb when Vincent took them in his own, holding her tightly. 

He moved her to his bed stripping them both, though he laid soft kisses on each patch of skin he uncovered, she kneeled on the bed meeting him for a passionate kiss as he skimmed his hands over her body worshiping his partner, Vincent pulled her on his lap letting her weight help him enter her body. 

The position caused them to have to truely move together, sharing breaths and a single heartbeat.


End file.
